cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Sonic Resonance
Overview You have the ability to control sound in several fashions. You can create semi-solid barriers, set up waves which weaken or strengthen a target, as well as creating soothing sounds which act to counteract any negative effects which may exist on your friends. is a primary powerset for Defenders and a secondary powerset for Controllers and Corruptors. Power Tables Defender The Sonic Resonance powerset is available as a primary set for Defenders. The following table shows which powers are available and at what level: Controller/Corruptor The Sonic Resonance powerset is available as a secondary set for Controllers and Corruptors. The following table shows which powers are available and at what level: Powers The following are powers in the Sonic Resonance powerset. Clarity By bouncing a carefully pitched sound wave off an ally's ear drum, you can free him from any disorient, hold, sleep, confusion, fear, and immobilize effects, and leave him resistant to such effects for a good while. Protection will improve with multiple applications and as you advance in level. Clarity also provides your ally with enhanced perception. }} }} }} Disruption Field You set up a constant wave of sonic energy around an ally, weakening the damage resistance of all nearby foes. }} }} Liquefy You unleash a barrage of sonic waves on the earth itself, generating a powerful, localized earthquake. Most foes that pass through the location will fall down. The violent shaking also reduces their accuracy and defense. }} }} }} }} }} }} Sonic Barrier This shield dramatically reduces the damage an ally takes from smashing, lethal, and toxic attacks for a limited time. You cannot stack multiple Sonic Barriers on the same target, however the shield can be improved by another ally using the same power. Can also be used in conjunction with your Sonic Haven. You cannot use this power on yourself. }} }} }} }} Sonic Cage Encases the target in an impenetrable field of sonic waves. The target cannot attack or be attacked. }} }} }} }} Sonic Dispersion You create a large field of sonic waves, protecting all allies inside. The Sonic Dispersion gives all allies within increased resistance against all damage except psionic. The Sonic Bubble also protects allies from immobilization, disorient, and hold effects. }} }} }} Sonic Haven This shield dramatically reduces the damage an ally takes from fire, cold, energy, and negative energy attacks for a limited time. You cannot stack multiple Sonic Havens on the same target, however the shield can be improved by another ally using the same power. Can also be used in conjunction with your Sonic Barrier. You cannot use this power on yourself. }} }} }} }} Sonic Repulsion You create a powerful sonic resonance around an ally, repelling all foes nearby. You will lose endurance for each target repelled. }} }} }} Sonic Siphon By setting up a constant vibration within the body of your foe, you weaken his damage resistance. Affected targets will take more damage from successful attacks. }} }} }} }} Notes * The graphic effects of this set, particularly the shields, seem to cause headaches for some players. The developers are aware of this issue, but as of now there are no concrete plans for what to do about it. (Back Alley Brawler's post.) * Graphic effects have been changed as of Issue 10. http://uk.cityofheroes.com/game-guide/game-patches/3046/ External Links * Sonic Resonance for Defenders at NoFuture.org.uk * Sonic Resonance for Controllers at NoFuture.org.uk * }} Category:Buff/debuff power sets Category:Controller power sets Category:Defender power sets Category:Mastermind power sets Category:Corruptor power sets